Catch Me If You Can
by veldygee
Summary: "Yes yes, catch me if you can, Arthur. You and the others always say that, but no result."    Based on a movie with the same title. one-shot.


**Title : **Catch Me If You Can

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine

**Pairing : **pre-established USUK. But people could see it as a mere friendship though.

**warning**s : AU, possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N : **Hello, Heavel here. This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 11 is 'Games'. This fanfiction is based loosely on an amazing movie with the same title. The game theme in here is a bit vague, but I hope you all enjoy it :D

**EDIT : sorry. There is this tiny mistake. I wrote 'give' instead of 'gift'. Stupid brain. **

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland glanced away from the documents on his office desk when the phone rang. The Englishman frowned for a while as who could call to his office phone? It was already late at night and tonight was Christmas Eve. Arthur let it rang thrice before he decided to answer it.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Merry Christmas, Arthur…_"

Arthur tensed and stared blankly at the documents in front of him. That voice…

"_Arthur? Are you there? You didn't faint or something, right? I know you miss me and so on but—_" the other line began to blabber while chuckling. Arthur gritted his teeth and hissed through the phone.

"What do you want, _Jones_? How did you get the number of this line?" asked Arthur harshly and then he looked around the empty office. There was no one. The other man chuckled.

"_Relax, Arthur. I just want to say 'Merry Christmas'. I know this number from here and there. I always think you are type of that workaholic, Arthur, but really I don't expect you to still be working during Christmas Eve._" Arthur rolled his eyes, scowling.

"How did you know that I am still at the office? Tell me what you really want, Jones"

"_By feeling and I do just want to spread the happy Christmas, Arthur. Nothing else_," replied Jones from the other line.

"Really?"

"_Really. Scout's honor!—_" said Jones excitedly. Arthur rolled his eyes at the irony behind that reply. "_—Anyway, do you want anything for Christmas, Arthur? I will give it to you if possible."_

"Easy. I want you to give in—"

"_Nope, sorry. Can't do that. Anything else?_" asked the other line obviously amused. Arthur huffed.

"How about you tell me where you are now, Jones?" Jones chuckled.

"_Somewhere on this planet_," answered Jones cheerfully. Arthur swore he could see Alfred's grin from ear to ear even when they were only on telephone.

* * *

><p>The relationship between Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland could be described as a tag game with Arthur as the chaser while Alfred as the runner. Arthur certainly didn't know when and where exactly the chase began, but he could say that it was probably when he was assigned to catch Alfred F. Jones, the number one American criminal that became the target of Interpol and many agents in more than 100 countries.<p>

Alfred F. Jones. Twenty years old. Started his career as the 'faker' when he was only 17 years old. In less than 2 years, he had already had wealth more than US$1,000,000. He had become a pilot, a professor and also a doctor in 3 different states with several different aliases and nicknames. He could speak several different languages and he had successfully run from the grasps of police in different states and countries. He was the number one target of Arthur Kirkland, an agent of MI6 that had been sent to USA to help the CIA since Arthur was the best agent of all United Kingdom.

* * *

><p>"<em>Say Arthur, what are you doing right now? Why are you at the CIA office all alone? Don't you have family?<em>" asked Alfred again starting another conversation. Arthur leaned back to his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"I am looking at the ceiling now. I don't have family in America," replied Arthur lazily.

"_Then why don't you go back to England?_" asked Alfred sincerely. Arthur laughed at that.

"And let you out of my sight? No, Jones."

"_But I am out of your sight, Arthur,_" remarked Alfred mischievously. Arthur snorted at that.

"Yes, but I will find you and catch you soon," replied Arthur confidently. Alfred laughed at that.

"_Yes yes, catch me if you can, Arthur. You and the others always said that, but no result,_" the wanted said obnoxiously. Arthur scowled and prepared to shout his arguments when he heard some other sounds from the phone.

_"Oh, seems that I need to end this call soon. Personally thinking, if I am gonna get caught, I think you should be the one to have that honor, Arthur. Well, anyway I will give you a surprise tomorrow morning."_

"What? What surprise-?" asked Arthur confusedly but Alfred cut him off.

"_You will see it tomorrow. So see you later, okay? And Merry Christmas!_" and with that cheery words, the phone call was ended. Arthur held at the phone for a while before slowly he put it back on place, looking very confused.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow morning, Christmas day. Arthur was already in his suit and jacket as he was going to go to the office (No holiday for agents like him and it's not like Arthur needed one) He opened his door to go out when he found a package lying on the floor in front of his apartment door. Arthur frowned and then he took the package and juggled it a bit to guess what was inside. There was no card or words on the package, so out of curiosity, Arthur tore the wrapping paper and then he opened the box inside. It was a medium-sized teddy bear with very thick eyebrows. Arthur stared at the bear doll before he realized that there was a card on the Bear's lap. Arthur took it and read the card<p>

'_Hey! This is my Christmas gift for you! I hope you like the bear. It reminds me of you when I look at its eyebrows. Keep it, okay? Merry Christmas!'_

Arthur looked at the teddy bear again and frowned. He thought Alfred was just kidding yesterday night when he said about a surprise but it was true. Arthur frowned and then his eyes widened when he realized that there was no post mark or something that it meant it was hand delivery.

It meant that Alfred was delivering this package by himself.

Arthur looked at left and right of the apartment hallway but there was no one. Arthur looked at the smiling teddy bear again and frowned. That American had made joke about his eyebrows indeed, but he could not just throw away this doll. Not because Arthur thought it was so cute and sweet definitely but more because it was so ungentlemanly to throw away gift. After a moment of pondering, Arthur huffed and walked inside his apartment again. He put the teddy bear and the card on the coach and then smiled before walked away to the CIA building office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **so how is it? I hope you enjoyed it. I like the last part. LOL. Viva teddy bear! XD XD

Anyway, thank you for reading and please give me your thoughts about this. The past few days, I have deserved less and less review (well, for yesterday was not really a surprise, but with the day 9 one.. I am shocked. I thought you readers love something like that D:)

tomorrow's prompt is literature. Wish me luck for that!

Thank you for reading :3


End file.
